I Will Always Be With You
by fluffy2044
Summary: Crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho. Dee and Ryo team up with Yusuke for a case. But somthing horrible happens...How will they cope? I just reread this myself...It's so cheesy. XD


**Fluffy2044: ok this is a crossover between yu yu hakusho and FAKE. I just thought it would be fun to manipulate a couple charaters from yu yu hakusho. So anyway. I don't own anything and I got this idea from the first few episodes from yu yu hakuhso. It's kinda the same thing as what happened to yuskey but different charaters and it's my way. This is also a sort a song fic. Or at least there's a song that's practicly the moral of the story. It's called 'I will always be with you' by Disney. There's an ending version but I'm not sure who sings it. Sorry. So anyway on too the story!**

(Sasha)

I will always be with you

Makes no difference where your road takes you to

Even if we're apart

Now we're joined at the heart

Though our moments may be gone

You and I will still live on

(charlie)

I will always be with you

I'll be by your side whatever you do

All the memories may fade

But the ones that we made

Are eternal as a star

Now I'm part of who you are

(both)

And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter

I'll be in the tears you cry

'Cause the way you and I have touched one and other

Doesn't end with goodbye

(both)

I will always be with you

Like a guardian-angel constant and true

When you're lost in the night (Lost in the night)

And you can't see the light

My love will see you through

(charlie)I will always be there

(Sasha)You'll have me there

(both)I will always be with you

**Prologue **

Ryo's Pov

It's been 3 years since I first met Dee and 1 year since we had finally gotten together as a couple. We've been on many cases and we've been through many hardships. But nothing could prepare us for this.

It had been like any other assignment…never mind, scratch that. This had been different. For one we got help from a different agency. The spirit detectives. They were from Japan. Yusuke Urameshi …he reminded me of Dee. Hotheaded, no respect for authority, and obnoxious.

The case had been treated like any other, except we were dealing with demons. Now I thought that demons were just bed time stories. Boy was I wrong. The demon we were after was working with a big drug smuggling ring. Dee and I were to work with Yusuke to bring down the ring. We would handle the humans he would handle the demons.

We never thought that there would be more than one demon. Dee and I took care of the humans but then Yusuke got knocked down by the demon that turned into a giant. Yusuke wasn't moving when I ran over to him to see if he was alright. He was breathing just unconscious. Good thing he has a hard head. The demon had then advanced on Yusuke and I. Dee, who had been reloading his gun, shot again at the demon, hitting him in the arm. The demon got pissed and turned to Dee. The demon's arm turned into a long tentacle and the demon launched it like a punch. Dee was reloading his gun again and didn't see the tentacle in time to move. I screamed 'Dee' and in an instant I moved faster than I ever thought possible because in the next moment extreme pain hit me in my stomach. I heard Dee scream my name and I think I blacked out for a while because the next think I know I'm in Dee's arms and the demon was dead. Yusuke was sitting next to me trying to get a good look at my wound. Yusuke then gave Dee this look, I couldn't figure out what it was at first. I then discovered that that look as a look of sorry, that he couldn't fix this.

I had a coughing fit and I could taste blood in my mouth and I could feel it running down my chin and from how wet my chin was there was a lot of blood. I looked up at Dee and found him in tears. I put my hand on his cheek and smiled. I told him I was alright. That I only needed a few days and I'd be as good as new. Dee cried harder, he didn't believe me, and it hurt him. I never wanted to hurt him. I wanted to live my life with Dee, sharing memories; I want to know how he's feeling. I want him to tell me if he's angry or sad or happy…but I guess now I won't be able too.

I ask him to take care of Bikky as my vision starts to blacken. The very last think I remember. The sight that will forever be engraved in my mind was the look he gave me when I said:

'Don't worry Dee, what ever happens, I will always be with you, I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter, I'll be in the tears you cry, 'Cause the way you and I have touched one and other, Doesn't end with goodbye. I will always love you Dee, we'll see each other again Dee, that's what I believe with all my heart.'

Dee's face looked to be in so much pain I think his heart shattered. That's when I couldn't stay awake, I was so tired and cold…and that is how I died and left one of the only people I have ever loved behind.

**Later**

"KOENMA! HE'S NOT SUPPOST TO BE HERE!"

Ryo opened his eyes to see a girl in a pink kimono and blue hair in a pony tail smiling at him.

"Hello cutie, welcome to the land of the dead, although there has been a mistake. My names Boton and we'll figure this out." Said Boton

Ryo sat up a looked around he was in an office of sorts. Yusuke was there yelling at what appeared to be a teenager. Yusuke turned to look at Ryo.

"Ryo you're awake. I'm so sorry about this Ryo. This moron didn't tell me that one of the guys I was partnered with was going to die!" said Yusuke pointing at the teenager.

"Look Yusuke I didn't know until this morning, besides he wasn't supposed to die. Mr. Laytner was. No one knew he was going to jump in front of Laytner like that!" Said the teenager.

"Uh excuse me" said Ryo "What's going on?"

"Well Ryo" chirped Boton . "Or should I say Randy McClain. You're dead but you weren't scheduled to die. You're partner was."

"Dee was suppose to die?" whispered Ryo

"Yes he was, you're here by mistake."

Ryo looked down at the floor he was sitting on. "Well then can I take his place? I don't want Dee to die and me to live."

"No you can't Ryo, only the person can take there own place. You can't have replacements. So Dee's spot's been deleted but we have so spot for you. The same thing happened to yusuke a coupe, years ago."

"But he's alive" said Ryo

"Randy, my names Koenma I'm the ruler of the spirit world. Every now and then someone dies that's not supposed to die. And we give then 2 options. 1 option is that they can remain dead but until we create a spot for them they can wander earth as a spirit. Option 2 is that you undergo some tasks and if you can manage it you can have your life back. Now because you don't have a large amount of spirit energy we can't give you a spirit egg like we did for Yusuke. Instead you'll have to just try to convince Dee to give you some of his energy."

Ryo sat there blinking trying to decide what to do. He didn't have to think long he wanted to be with Dee. "I want my life back please."

"Now Ryo, there is a catch to trying to make Dee give you some of your energy. You're body can only be dead for so long until the soul can no longer reconnect. For a normal human like you I'd say you have 72 hours about 3 days but since you've been unconscious for about 12 hours you have more like 2 days and a half. Now if you can't get back to your body. You're soul will be destroyed."

"Wait a minute" said Yusuke "you never told me that"

"Well" said Koenma "Since you have a large amount of spirit energy you would have lasted several weeks."

"Oh" said Yusuke

"Koenma. I still want to try. I love Dee and I want to be with him."

"That's so romantic!" squeeled Boton

"Alright" said Koenma "Boton will help you out your wake should just be starting"

"Already?" asked Ryo

"Yes, well…there was no question that you were dead and you already had it all set up in your will since you didn't have anyone close to you until recently. I believe your wake goes for the next 6 hours then tomarrow your body is getting handed off to the funeral home and your funeral will be on the fallowing day. You didn't waste any time did you?" Said Koenma

"Well I thought if I had it all planed out no one would have to hassle with it…" said Ryo

"So the first thing we have to do is to keep them from cremating you!" said Boton

"Cremating? Oh god! They're going to cremate my body! I can't live without my body!!" said Ryo in a panic

"That's why we need to have you posses someone to tell Dee not to let them cremate you." Said Boton

"Why can't Yusuke tell Dee for me?"

"This is something you have to do on your own Ryo I can't help" said Yusuke

Boton had pulled Ryo out of the room and then he was sitting on her ore and they were heading back towards earth. Boton was heading straight for Ryo's apartment. They went right threw the wall and to Ryo's surprise almost everyone from the predicate was there. Carol was crying on the couch with Bikky hugging her. Ryo walked into his room and on the bed dressed in a suit was his own body and next to him, sitting in a chair was Dee, he looked like hell and he had his hand over one of Ryo's. Ryo walked over to Dee to give Dee a hug but he went right threw Dee's shoulders.

"Dee" whispered Ryo.

"You can't reach him Ryo you have to possess a living human. One that you know and that Dee would trust. But you only have one shot at possessing someone. I don't have enough power to do it for you twice."

Just as Boton said that Berkley Rose walked into the room and Ryo smiled. Even thought Dee and Berkley didn't like each other Dee would listen to Berkley.

"Boton I want to possess Berkley."

"alright." Said Boton snapping her fingers. The world seemed to freeze and turn a bluish color. "Alright just walk into Berkley; I opened his subconscious to you"

Ryo walked towards Berkley and walking right into him then the world became color again and Ryo could move Berkley's body like it was his own. Ryo moved over to hug Dee.

"It'll be alright Dee, you'll only be alone for a little while I'll be back" said Ryo although he sounded like Berkley.

"What the hell are you talking about Berkley?" said Dee pushing Ryo away.

"Dee it's me, Ryo."

"………..ok, this whole thing has been hard on my mind. I'm going crazy. Berkley, you just said you were Ryo."

"That's because I am. At least at the moment. Dee I possessed Berkley's body so I could talk to you."

"If you're really Ryo, tell me something only Ryo would know." Said Dee looking at Berkley suspiciously.

"After I found out that Leo killed my parents I told you that you could take advantaged of me. Then you slapped me. You like to cuddle and you have a sensitive spot right under your left ear. If you don't believe me still I can demonstrate your sensitive spot."

"No, no, no, I-I believe you…Ryo…." Said Dee before crying again and leaning into Berkley's chest. "R-Ryo. I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry."

"Dee. It's ok. Dee. I'm going to be able to come back. It wasn't my time to go, I might get to come back. So you have to take care of my body and can't let anyone cremate it."

"But how will you come back? why can't you come back now. You're body is right there."

"You have to give me energy somehow, Dee. Other than that I don't know. But I only have 60 hours left before it won't work anymore."

"How can I give you energy?"

"I don't know….Dee…I have to go now. I'll always be with you Dee, take care."  
"Ryo wait…" said Dee clinging to Berkley's shoulder.

"Why the hell are you calling me Ryo? And why are you grabbing my shoulders?" said Berkley.

Dee looked up and jumped away from Berkley. "Why is my shirt wet?" asked Berkley

"You came in here and old me that everything would work out somehow and I lost it...sorry" said Dee thinking of a lie fast.

"Ah. Well I'm sorry for your lost" said Berkley leaving the room.

Dee sat back down next to Ryo holding his hand again. He sat there for a ling time and one by one everyone came to talk to Dee and then left. Dee was only half listening until everyone was gone except Bikky and Carol. Bikky entered the room along with Carol and Bikky looked at Ryo's body and to Dee.

"Dee, are you going to send me someplace else?" asked Bikky

"What? No I'm not?

"But why would you want to keep me? Ryo was my guardian…I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you. You're just and annoying kid." Said Dee with a smile. "Besides. You won't have to live alone with me at all…just a couple of days. He's coming back. That's all I know. I just have to figure out how to give him energy."

Bikky and Carol looked at Dee like he was crazy. "Dee, he's dead he's not coming back" said Carol

"That's what you think just watch in 2 days we'll have our Ryo back" said Dee walking out of the room and into the bathroom where moments later the shower could be heard.

"He's gone crazy" said Bikky

"Well Ryo, now all we have to do is wait for him to figure it out," said Boton hovering on her ore.

"Boton, I don't even know what it is. I don't think Dee will be able to figure it out. Can't you give me a hint?" asked Ryo sitting next to his body

"Well your body needs energy. How can an unconscious person get energy? Energy that's like a secret bond. Energy that Dee can give you but no one else can."

"That doesn't help Boton" said Ryo

"I'm sorry but that's all I can tell you" said Boton. "Don't worry. Everything will turn out. I know it will."

**12 hours later**

"GOD DAMN IT!" screamed Dee and he thought over how to help Ryo for the hundredth time in 12 hours. He was sleep deprived and he was on the verge of tears again. He only had 24 hours left. He had to find away he just had too. If he couldn't get Ryo back he didn't think he would be able to live very long himself. He had sent Bikky over to Carol's so he could think. He sat on his knees on the floor and his chin on the bed and slowly he fell asleep.

"Aww he's so cute when he's asleep." Said Boton "You want to talk to him?"

"I can't there's no one to possess and even then you said I couldn't possess anyone again." Said Ryo sitting on the bed next to Dee stroking his hair.

"When people are asleep they're more tuned into the spirit world. Spirits can talk to anyone who's asleep."

"Really?" said Ryo before looking down at Dee. "Dee baby can you hear me?"

////////Dreamy thingy\\\\\\\

"Ryo?" asked Dee still in the same position as in real life except his head was on Ryo's lap.

"Hi Dee"

"Ryo! It is you."

"How is coming along?"

"Not too good. I can't think of any way to give you energy. I thought about maybe sacrificing Bikky but I didn't think you would approve."

"No I would not. You know earlier, when you told Bikky that you're not going to send him away. I nearly cried. I'm so happy that you'd stay together with Bikky."

"Where would I send him? Besides he keeps me company… you saw all that?"

"You like him and you know it and he likes you, and yes I saw all that I've been watching you. I've been fallowing you around. I guess right now you can call me a guardian angel."

"You always have been my guardian angel but I don't want you to leave is there any thing that would help?"

"Well all I know it that; the energy has to be like a bond of some kind. And something that only you can give."

"I have no idea that that is. I can only give you my love. That's the only thing no one else can give."

"I have no idea what that is."

"You'll figure it out Dee. I have to go now you're waking up, I-I don't know when I'll get to talk to you again, Dee, I love you.

/////end dream thingy\\\\\

"Ryo wait!" said Dee waking up. Ryo sat on the bed looking at Dee, who was looking around the room frantic. Dee looked at the clock and realized he only had 9 hours left to figure out what he could give Ryo that no one else could. But he also had to go to work today. With that Dee got up, showered and dressed for work. Taking one last look at Ryo before leaving.

**8 hours later.** (_This was meant only to be a one shot. Don't need spare time)_

Dee got no work done that day. He was currently sitting in his office. Berkley left him alone today because he looked so miserable. The chief practically told him to take it easy. That's what Dee had done. He had sat at his desk thinking all day. Occasionally he would get up and get some coffee. But nothing came to mind. Everyone in the office thought he was depressed and in some ways he was. But something did make his a little happier. JJ and drake had finally gotten together. And Drake seemed happier about it. 30 minutes from the end of his shift, 40 minutes from Ryo's body's deadline, Drake came in to talk to him.

"Hey Dee, how are you doing?" asked Drake

"alright…I guess" said Dee.

And that's how it went for the next 30 minutes. As Ryo's body's deadline drew closer he stared to feel awful. He had failed Ryo. He had failed Bikky. He couldn't take care of Bikky on his own, he wasn't a decent father. He couldn't even figure out how to save Ryo. Then he heard Drake something about the Energy he got form JJ. And that made Dee look up.

"What did you say?" asked Dee

"I said that our shift is over." Said Drake

"No before that. About JJ and energy."

"Oh, I said that when JJ and I kiss it feels like there's electricity. I've never had that with girls. He gives me energy."

"That's it! Something I can give him that no one else can. Something that can bond us together. My love, that's all I can give, but in a form of a kiss. After we kiss he always did look charged! I'd say I've found the answer!" said Dee running out of the office and to his car. He hoped he would make it in time. Only ten minutes. He could make it if he hurried. He would give Ryo a kiss and hoped to heaven and hell that it worked.

He finally made it home with only minutes to go. He wanted to make it on time so bad. He rushed into Ryo's room breathing heavily for the run up the stairs.

"Ryo…" said Dee before launching himself practically across the room to give Ryo a soft gentle kiss. The kiss lasted for several seconds before Dee pulled away with hopeful eyes.

Dee sat there for 5 minutes and after every minute his eyes became less and less hopeful. After 20 minutes he had his head in his hands close to tears. He got up and left the room closing the door behind him. He couldn't take it. He was too late. He didn't deserve Ryo. Not if he couldn't figure out something as simple as a kiss to give him energy to live. Dee leaned against the door crying until he slid down the door and sat on the floor.

"Boton, did he make it in time?" asked Koenma who had appeared next to Boton. Who just arrived at Dee and Ryo's apartment.

"I-I don't know. We were fallowing Dee but I dozed off and Dee left and Ryo fallowed him. I just got here I don't know if Ryo's soul disappeared of if he's alive again." Said Boton close to tears.

"Well if Dee's reaction is anything to go by I guess he didn't make it."

"It's so sad. Dee was so determined. It's not fair I liked Ryo."

"Well there's nothing we can do it's too late, Ryo's already gone. He knew the risk but he still wanted to try it. He really loves Dee if he was willing to give up his afterlife too just to be with him."

"Stupid demons for doing this" said Boton.

"well come along Boton" said Koenma leaving

Boton took one last look at Dee. Whispering an 'I'm sorry' before leaving also.

As soon as Dee stopped crying he got up and left muttering something about needed a drink to forget everything. Dee spent the rest of the night drinking beer and scotch but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the fact that he failed Ryo out of his mind. The fallowing morning Dee was sitting at his desk with a horrible hangover. His eyes were puffy and he again was sleep deprive. The chief noticed that Dee was having a hard morning and called him into his office.

"Dee, look at you. You're a mess." Said chief

"Yeah. Tell me about it. I have a hangover; I haven't bathed in 24 hours, my eyes hurt, and I haven't slept in 24 hours. I think I look a little worse than a mess, chief."

"Dee, you can't do this to yourself."

"What's the point? Ryo was my reason to live."

"Dee…" started the chief before looked shocked at the door.

**Meanwhile **(cue An Officer and a Gentleman theme 'Up where we belong')

Drake and JJ were exiting the building quietly talking about a case when JJ dropped some papers. Drake turned to look at JJ to find him staring at someone. He fallowed his line of sight and gasped as a man walked up the stairs of the predicate and passed them. Drake and JJ looked at each then fallowed him into the building. As the man walked up the stairs many people stopped what they were doing to look at him. Many people dropped things. But he kept on walking. Berkley came out of his office and dropped his coffee and the sight of him. The man smiled and continued on his way. Drake, JJ, Ted, Marty and Berkley were fallowing him until he stopped outside the chiefs office. He turned to smile at the others before opening the chief's door. Dee was standing with his back to the door ranting about having a hangover and the chief gasped.

The man tapped of Dee's opposite shoulder and Dee turned around not seeing anything he turned to look the other way. Dee then gasped and turned around completely. There leaning against the door frame was a handsome man in a brown suit, looking clean and well groomed. He was smiling, his Japanese eye laced with laughter. The man everyone thought to be dead was standing right in front of them all.

"Ryo" said Dee in a whisper.

"Hello Dee. What I'm gone 3 days and you start drinking and saying you don't want to live anymore? I thought you were stronger than that. Look at you you're a mess." Said Ryo joking yet half serious.

"Ryo…it's you. It's really you. But I thought I was too…late" said Dee.

"Dee. you should have waited another hour. I wake up and you're not there. It hurt my feelings. I'm glad you figured it out Dee."

"Ryo…"

The next thing Ryo new, Dee had his in his arms and he was being kissed. The kiss was soft and gentle and at the same time it was needy. Ryo never wanted to hurt Dee like that again. When Dee ended the kiss, the whole homicide unit was clapping and Ryo blushed before turning to the chief.

"Chief considering the circumstance, may I escort Dee home, he looks like shit and think he could use a homemade meal and a shower."

"Ryo, I don't know how you're alive but I'm glad you are. Now get the hell out of here. I don't want to see you for 2 days."

"Yes Sir!" said Dee pushing Ryo out of the room and down to his car.

"I told you we'd see each other again."

"I should know to always listen to you Ryo."

"I love you Dee. As your guardian angel and as your lover."

"Love you too Ryo, love you too. I would be lost with out you."

"I know" said Ryo giving Dee a kiss on the cheek before pulling away. "You reek!"

"Sorry" mumbled Dee.

**FIN! **

**A good shower and some food later**

Bikky walked into the door to the smell of spaghetti, his favorite. Bikky put his things in his room before walking to the kitchen where we saw Dee leaning over the back of a man Bikky thought was dead.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH" screamed Bikky

Ryo and Dee turned to look at Bikky

"Bikky are you alright?" asked Ryo.

"Why-why is a dead man walking around? Huh?"

"Bikky I'm not dead. The doctors where wrong. I was just in a coma." Said Ryo lying really fast.

"Are you a zombie?"

"No" said Ryo

"Well if you were I wouldn't mind"

"I'm not a zombie."

"Okay then. You're alive…doctors are morons I knew you weren't dead…."

Dee and Ryo laughed before Dee kissed Ryo.

"I'm glad you're alive"

"Me too Dee, me too!"

**The end for real!**

**Fluffy2044: man I made myself cry on this one. Oh well I wanted to kill someone but I'm not that mean…hehehe.**


End file.
